


The old love [poem]

by Mukkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Other, Poetry, Tragic Romance, Wuthering Heights References, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkie/pseuds/Mukkie
Kudos: 1





	The old love [poem]

I have a lot of love to give  
What do you have

You’re asking me what love I want  
I want the love that Catherine and Heathcliff have

I want the old love, the cliche one  
The one with hunger, pain   
The no life one

I want the love that’s dark and stupid  
The one that doesn’t think

I want the love that screams and cries  
The one that smiles

I want the old love, the one that burns  
The one that eats and hurts, and kill

I want the old love, the blind one  
The one that’s weak and scared

I want the love that breaks me  
The only one that repairs me

I want the love without a reason  
The one that makes me laugh

I want the old love  
What do you want


End file.
